The New World
by g33k3db34r
Summary: After Defeating Voldemort Harry has ran into other problems, himself and Ginny. HPGW HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks…. Two weeks and he was already missing them, missing her most of all, but he had to do this on his own. He would not bring them into it. Especially Ginny. He promised that he would protect her, even if he had to give her up. O He knew about sacrifices, and he could take the pain. Not like he had a choice but who was going to stop him? Harry was hiding in the Shrieking Shack, the place everyone except the marauders avoided, but they had left it years ago. Nobody would be coming by anytime soon. Four Horcruxes left and then all he had to do was kill Voldemort, ahh how easy it sounded, but finding the Horcruxes wouldn't be easy, and it will be even harder to destroy them, but Harry would do it. He had to save the world, make safe for the one he loved, the he least expected to fall for. He had responsibilities and he would honor them, for Dumbledore, even though harry still didn't appreciate what he did all those years. And Snape will die, oh yes he will die, but he would be the last so harry could torture him for everything he did. Harry smiled, after he had killed Voldemort and snape, the world would be safe and Harry could try to talk Ginny into taking him back. Harry missed her so much he hurt, but the pain let him know he was alive. It was time for him to follow the first lead he had. He had to go to the Riddle Mansion.

Six months later, Ginny was finally able to stop crying over Harry. He left her, and left no note for where he was going. All that kept crossing her mind was He was going to die, and she wouldn't get to do the things she wanted to do with him. All those little romantic fantasies, gone. At least she was doing well in school. Just a few more months until she graduates, and the majority of what was at first dubbed Dumbledore's Army, now The Army Of Hogwarts. Since Harry had left Ginny took over leading the Army along with Hermione. The Army was now just as good if not better than the Ministry Aurors. Mcgonagall did know about of course, but, like Dumbledore, looked the other way, while giving a few hints in class. But they really needed harry, especially Ginny. As she walked down to breakfast she couldn't help but sigh. What was the world coming to when a teenage Girl had to teach dark arts class. Nevermind that she was the smartest witch in the wizarding world, it wasn't right. But at least Hermione had Ron to turn to. Her and Ron still waiting at second base from what she hears from Hermione, and a long relationship ahead of them. Ginny sighed again as she walked into the dining hall, going with the rest of the students who have appeared, fresh faced and not a care in the world, except for those in the Army. You could tell who they were just by looking at them. They were always looking around, wand in hand. Ginny sat down and picked up her cup, already full of Pumpkin juice. She always dreaded the mail now, because she got a subscription to the Daily Wizard, a new paper service that had established itself. As the owls glided in, Ginny closed her eyes until she heard a thunk as the paper landed in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and opened to the first page, and immediately two gasps were heard in the hall. "Oh no," Ginny whispered as she read the headline. **Harry Potter Triumphs, but is in coma. Voldemort Dead. ** Ginny read on: _Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, finally defeated Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, Yesterday afternoon at the local Ministry Of Magic branch in Hogsmeade. Voldemort Apparated onto the grounds only to find Harry, who had apparated there only moments before, wand at ready. After a grueling duel in which Harry had killed Four other Death-Eaters by the names of Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and Malfoy, before killing the feared Voldemort in a horrifying way, Cross-cursing, a process in which a wizard use more than one curse at one time effective creating the Priori Incantatam, and finishing of Voldemort. As Aurors Appeared, They found Potter still standing over Riddles body before turning towards them and saying, "I finally did it. Tell her that I love her please, Arthur." Before passing out from what appeared to be blood loss and exhaustion. Potter is currently recovering in an unknown Hospital. At this moment we have no idea who Potter was talking about when he said what he did, but we can only assume he was talking to one Arthur Weasley, who refused to comment at this time. The Boy who lived is now the Boy who triumphed. _

Ginny stifled the sob that was trying to come out of her throat as she put down the paper. She couldn't read any more. Harry, _HER_ Harry was alive. She suddenly looked up as cheers erupted around the hall. Apparently others had gotten the paper or letters from someone who had read the paper.

The first sensation Harry experienced when he woke up was actually being awake but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't have his wand was the first thing that he realized and he slowly opened his eyes and looked upward. "Another unfamiliar Ceiling," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Quidditch was now Ginny's favorite way to relax. Taking a Page out of Harry's book, after he had left she became seeker, and continued to win every game for Griffindor, But the one thing no one realized was she found out why Harry liked it so much, when your going so fast, you don't think, or remember anything anymore except to get the Snitch, and one mistake could lead you to the next great adventure, which would be better than the current situation. _Harry's back,_ kept running through her mind, causing her to slow down and force herself to stop crying. Oh, how she missed him, but with all that had happened, would he accept her?

Harry closed his eyes as he heard footsteps, though still a ways away, coming closer. He didn't want to answer any questions, he just wanted to rest. "Surely there is another way to get the information you need?"

"Harry holds all that I need, and I will be careful. Harry has someone waiting for him."

Harry scrunched his brow in puzzlement before stopping; he didn't want to be caught just yet. "I still ask that you wait until he is awake, as you can clearly see he is asleep. We will owl you when he awakes, now GO!"

Harry heard a chuckle and then the pop of someone apparating. Then a deeper voice spoke up, " He is awake, but don't owl the professor just yet. Harry needs his rest."

The Next morning, Ginny went down to the Hall, and had to do a double take at the table reserved for the teachers. There was a new person sitting up there sipping from what looked like a large shotglass. HE was wearing muggles clothes, close to what she saw in that one muggle movie, the computer or something like that. All black with sunglasses indoors. _He almost looks like a vampyre,_ Ginny thought as she drank her juice and ran to class, she was going to be late because she had lost track of time staring at the new teacher. Ginny blushed at the thought of that even though he was pale the new professor was kind of handsome. Ginny opened the door to the DADA room and sat in her class. As she looked around she noticed the Professor wasn't there. Ginny looked around in confusion and saw that everyone else was too. Just as she was about to lay her head down to get some more sleep; a deep voice woke her up. Ginny shivered and rubbed the goosebumps on her arms as she looked around. The Guy from the hall was walking at a leisurely pace to the desk.

"I am sorry to report that your last professor has decide to retire early. I am His replacement. You can call me Professor." The Professor reached into the desk and brought out a small box. "I will be starting us on a new direction than what you were on. I am going to go over curses some of you have never heard of, but some of you should know, if what I was told is true."

Ginny could have sworn he looked directly at her as he said that last part of the sentence. She was still rubbing the goosebumps as she marveled at how this new professor's voice was so malevolent, yet carried a note of an intense sadness. Ginny blinked away tears, for this new professor brought up memories of her Harry, as the new Professor opened the box he had brought out. He brought out what looked like a small doll and set it on the window ledge on the right side of the room. "The first curse, NEPTUNI GLADIUS!"

The doll sat, looking on the class before it fell in to and became water. "Powerful on small objects but fun to use on people." The class looked about worriedly at the last part as Professor Turn and repeated the curse right at the class. Screams were heard as Ginny used the disarming curse immediately.

Harry slide of the bed quietly while Madam Pompfrey was tending someone else, and snuck out the door and into the hall. He was at Hogwarts, which explains some feelings, but when did they lower the Anti-Apparating Charm? Harry used his disappearing charm on his necklace, causing him to vanish from sight. All he had to do now is make to the room of requirement to get what he needed, and he was gone. He couldn't stay with Deatheaters still around, and he still had to kill Snape. Harry growled and took one step forward when, "Hello, Mr. Potter, seems you are awake now. "

Ginny stood on her desk, wand pointed at Professor, when she realized that Neville was laughing. She glanced at him and saw why he was laughing; Pavarti was covered in water, just soaked to the bone. Ginny then felt a jerk and she realized she was floating in the air and her wand was gone. "As I was saying, this curse is funny to use on people, but here is another one, DIGITUS!" Ginny started laughing as she felt fingers tickling her side. "Little curses like this can save your life, as the enemy cant Cast right when soaked in Ice cold water, and breathe or speak well enough while laughing. And since you are Sixth years, I will show you a curse that's quite…pleasurable, if used right, but you cant tell I taught you this curse, I could get in big trouble, so promise you wont tell."

The class chorused an I promise and sat quietly. "OK I need a volunteer, and one that is willing to make a mess of themselves." The class looked around and no one stepped forward. "So I take it no one wants to know this curse?" Ginny stood up and said, "I'll do it"

Professor motioned her to the front of the room and said, "Stand there please. One word of warning before hand, this is not a funny curse, but is one of the most embarrassing curses of all, but it completely immobilizes the enemy for just a minute, allowing you to petrify them, or run away. With that, HABERE CLIMATICUS!"

Ginny looked around and said, "Nothings happening." Professor took a step back and Ginny began to feel it. It starts as a slight warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as rose higher. Ginny let out a groan and sank to her Knees as She realized what was happening. She was Orgasming, in front of the whole class! Then the feeling just stopped. "Everyone has seen the effect and if you don't know what was happening, have your class mates cast it on you, but not here, wait until tonight. One last curse that I will use on Ginny and then you can go, Ginny, wand at ready. INFERIUS PEDI!" Ginny didn't realize anything was happening, and then she looked down, her feet were on fire. Ginny screamed.

Harry heard a scream and took off running, Dumbledore can wait. Harry burst in the door of the classroom he heard the scream come from and immediate started casting curses at the guy standing pointing his wand at a student, but harry realized he was picked up and thrown into the wall. Harry stood and ran forward deciding hand to hand might be easier, but he was hit once and he was thrown against the wall again. And the a voice recognized said, "Welcome back, potter. "


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back, Potter."

Harry blinked, and realized everyone can see him, reached for the invisibility charm on his necklace, felt air. He reached for the one what would turn him into a Setharos, an animal akin to the boggart. As he floated upward, he heard a timid voice say his name, but then he was gone.

Ginny looked at the back wall in wonder. Harry was sitting there, almost growling, but it was Harry. Her Harry. She held out her hand toward him and took a step toward him as he reached up to his throat. Ginny took another step forward, and then screamed when Harry changed, turning into a form like the dementors, but then he took a different shape. The Shape of the subject of her nightmares from days gone by, Tom Riddle. Ginny looked on in fear and said, "Harry?"

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, peacefully, sucking on a lemon drop. On his desk sat yesterdays paper, and a letter from harry stating he had destroyed the last of the horcruxes. Dumbledore popped another lemon drop in his mouth as he heard someone knock.

"Come in, Mika, Wrest. The door is open. "

A women wearing blue jeans came in followed by Professor.

"Hi, Albus. IT seems my boyfriend had trouble with his class."

"Mika, I had no trouble, I believe it was Potter who had trouble with my class."

"Wrest, you know you were having trouble, admit it!"

Wrest, Professor, sighed and said, " I was doing just fine until he showed up."

"Aw, Poor Wrest," Mika pouted, and then giggled. "But the look on that one girls face when you used that one curse, I almost appeared. "

"Which would not have been good, Mika. No one can know about you yet. I don't think it would sit well with the other teachers and all the students if I had a weapon like you hidden here with me. Albus is doing more than enough keeping us here. If we had that stone we wouldn't be here, we would be killing that man-"

"Wrest that will be enough. You and mika can discuss that later. For now you both are here. Now why are you here, Wrest?"

"Its about Potter. Keep him under control. He is unstable. I do not want him to interrupt my class again. You know what happened. I was barely able to hold back. It's a good thing I had Mika's Talismon attached to my leg instead of my pocket. Otherwise he would be dead." Wrest quieted down as Mika touched his shoulder.

"Albus," she began, "It is indeed a cruel world where things like this happen, and have to happen. You know I happen to get around, so I know a few more things about harry than what I would like to know."

Wrest smirked, "Like what?"

"Like Harry will just about cream himself when Ginny tickles right behind his earlobe."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Lead Harry to this Ginny girl, and let love do the rest."

Ginny was in the common room staring into the fire, think about what she saw, if she could believe her eyes. Harry was here, somewhere, inside Hogwarts. He is so close, she could feel his arms around her once again. Ginny fell asleep, dreaming of harry, there in the armchair by the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was once again hiding in the Room of Requirement. Harry was panting as he tried to catch his breath. The spell that turned him into the Setharos was powerful, but incredibly draining. "Damn…." Harry leaned against the bed inside the room meant to look like the room he used to stay in. empty except for a bed, a table, and a small kitchen. He never bought anything he didn't need anymore. Harry never knew when one of the Deatheaters was going to show up and start destroying things. There wasn't a point anymore. But the one thing he missed the most was his friends. But he could not go back to them, not until he defeated all the Deatheaters. Not until he made the world safe again.

Ginny woke up. She thought she had heard Harry, talking to her, asking her to hogsmeade, but it was just a dream, brought on by what had happened yesterday in her class. Ginny sighed and stood up. She needed to get ready for school.

Wrest sat at the Head Table, sipping his tea. He could tell exactly where harry was, but he wasn't going to do anything just yet. The one thing that had him worrying was that a deatheater had gotten onto campus and he wasn't able to sense him, and neither was Mika. He needs that stone, the Crystyl of Asult, so he could change Mika back. He missed her warmth on these cold nights. He sipped his tea once again.

Ginny sat down beside Neville. She turned to the others sitting and asked, "Did anyone else see Harry in DADA yesterday?" The Whole table quieted and then got loud as people ran their counts of seeing him all of yesterday and today even. Ginny withdrew into thought.

Back at the burrow, Hermione was just waking up. She turned over, and found herself face to face with Ron, still sleeping. If anything, Harry Being gone had brought them closer together, but they were still unsure on how to handle the rumors that were flying around. It was just too unbeleiveable to Hermione that harry is back. If he ccame back he would show himself wouldn't he?

Harry sat up with a start. His scar was burning, which meant one thing, voldemort was coming to Hogwarts. Harry Jumped out of his bed and threw on his clothes. It was time for the final showdown.

**Ok people sorry for not updating, but the next chapter might take just as long being how I am not good with fight scenes. But who knows eh?**


	5. Chapter 5

And this is the first part of the last battle. I don't know how good I am at writing battle scenes but I guess we will find out.

**I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue**

On the great lawn stood hundreds of deatheaters, silently awaiting their lord. Lord Voldemort stood at the door into Hogwarts. He looked up and smiled. He raised his fist and beat the door four times. As it opened Voldemort Chuckled and asked, "Can harry come out and play?"

Dumbledore, with the school staff and the DA behind him, waved his wand and opened the door. As it opened Voldemort could be heard, "Can Harry come out and play?"

Ginny growled and gripped her wand tighter. She lost her Harry once, and she won't let it happen again. As Voldemort walked in, Deatheaters flooded in, and before long the Great Hall was full.

"Ahh, professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you. Did you miss me?"

"If you must know tom, I did. But I will have to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." With that spell were cast, and the roof of the Great Hall began to rain, weeping for the dead.

Wrest ran down the stairs, sometimes jumping four or five at a time. Dumbledore had knocked him out and Wrest had not liked it one bit. He drew out Mika, and asked her for his dual short swords. No playing this time, Wrest wanted revenge for Mika, and every deatheater he came acroos would pay the price.

Harry stood above the Door into the Great Hall. He saw voldemort, but he also saw all the deatheaters with him. Harry waited until the last of the deatheaters had steeped into the door way before he jump, or rather, fell off of the door, hitting the ground with no noise. He touched the charm on his necklace that looked like two swords. In a flash of light he was holding two wakazashis in his hand. Once again, he thanked his sensei back in the orient. He had gone there to learn how to fight, and they had tought him. He now knew why they were called the most fearsome warriors, and now he was going to show voldemort why he shouldn't have touch ginny or any of his friends. Harry tapped the nearest Deatheater on the shoulder, and as it turned, killed it. With that harry began his dance with death killing any death eater that came close enough.

Wrest came through the roof into the middle of the fight. He had heard the fighting below him and decided to take a chance. As he fell he noticed that the rubble had killed a few of the death eaters, but there was a lot more. Wrest smiled and said, "Time to let loose the demon, Mika. May god rest our souls." Wrest eyes began to glow red and he hit the ground. Blood flew into the air.

Ginny had just stunned her fifth death eater when she saw blood flying into the air. That's when it hit her. This was for life or death. Why is she just stunning? Ginny looked down at the death eater and came to a decision. She pointed her wand and said, "Avada Kadavra"

Harry had killed around twenty death eaters and that number was growing every second. He was only going in one direction, his swords deflecting any spells coming towards him. He was looking for voldemort and had figured he would be near the shiny green light. He turned as he heard steel coming towards him. Swords clashed before Harry saw Wrest. They Nodded to each other and began to fight back to back, clearing the path to voldemort with a carpet of blood.

If there was one thing the death eaters were not expecting was a swordsman, much less two, and as such many went down before they knew it. Before long half the crowd of the death eaters were dead and only a quarter of the Hogwarts Army were still alive. The DA saw what Ginny was doing and followed suit. And in the middle of it all was Dumbledore and Voldemort. Until harry got there. Once harry had gotten throught the death eaters harry jumped towards Voldemort, leaving wrest to deal with the death eaters. Some had tried to leave, only to find that the door had been shut and locked, and they couldn't unlock it.

Harry proceeded to try to take voldemorts head, but was soon disarmed of his swords. Harry smiled the smile of a demon and held out his hand toward voldemort and asked, "Shall we dance, O Death?"

Voldemort laughed until he saw a strange form coalescing in front of harry hand in hand. Once it was fully visible, voldemort paled. Harry had sumoned the most feared demon in the history and future of magic, The timeless beast Known as Mikeal. Mikeal then kissed harry and their bodies merged and a strange voice echoed throughout the Hall.

"Stop all, and watch your leaders. Death needs only one soul."

The hall stopped fighting slowly as the voice was heard. They stopped and looked at Harry And voldemort. Both stood still, wands in hands. With an unseen signal, they threw the same spell. The killing curse flew and hit both at the same time. But harry was the only one standing. "Thank you mikeal."

And so ends the battle. The last of the death eaters were rounded up and sent directly to azkaban to suffer the kiss. And as for ginny and harry, well lets just say that the bermuda triangle just got hotter.


End file.
